The Pretty Committee Series
by DrPepperPrincess
Summary: Welcome to Summerset Coast Academy, where the Queen and her Court rule the social scene. Of course, even if its the best school in Eden Hills, California, SCA is far from perfect, especially since SCA is a boarding school, so things get a lot steamier...
1. Character List The Court

_**Welcome to Summerset Coast Academy, the most prestigious private college prep in the country. Only the elite are accepted, except it's a hell of a lot harder to stay in then to get in… Welcome to Eden Hills**_

**The Pretty Committee Series**

_The Hierarchy_

**The Pretty Committee and the Court:**

**Queen** –

_Maddy Lexington,_ a gorgeous brunette with chocolate brown eyes and a smile that makes everyone's hearts melt. She holds the most important position in Court, the social hierarchy at Summerset Coast Academy, and just found out that she is going to play Bella in Eclipse, since the other actress was found murdered in her apartment three months ago, and plans to take the gig that might shoot her straight to the top, even though one of the biggest social wars is about to come to an end. But since Maddy's out there finally fulfilling her dream, can she also convince everyone that the fame won't change her? And more importantly, can she convince her boyfriend that she won't fall for her amazing co-star? Or will this little actress get bitten?

Twin – Alex

BF – Ian

**King **–

_Ian Edwards_, an amazingly hot baseball star with piercing green eyes and a talent for making people see his way. He is totally in love with his girlfriend, Maddy, and is best friends with her twin brother. Seems like a match made in heaven, right? Well, I don't think heaven could get as steamy as this…

GF – Maddy

**Princesses and Princes** -

_Blair Beckenson_, a pretty blonde with blue-green eyes and a love of soccer. She just recently moved to Eden Hills, and is already one of the best-known faces in the social Court. But when her brother gets caught red-handed in one of the most famous crimes in California, can Blair keep her head high and stay a major player in Court? Or will little Blair run away like last time?

BF – Jeff

_Jeff Newton_, a 6'2 basketball prodigy who can't get enough of his girlfriend, Blair. But when an old ex-girlfriend comes to reclaim Jeff, will he be able to stay with Blair, or will he go with the girl who was involved with the biggest scandal of the year?

GF – Blair

_Julianna Cargenie_, a small brunette with brown eyes and a skill for modeling. She has one of the most recognizable faces in town, because her exquisite features definitely set her apart from the other aspiring models. But when one of her arch-rivals is assigned to be her next partner, can Juju play nice for her career's sake?

BF – Perry

_Perry Hale_, a short musical genius, with looks that qualify him for a photo shoot. Seems like the perfect guy, right? Well, think again, because Shorty has a secret, but then again, who doesn't?

GF – Julianna

Twin – Cort

_Sarah Wellington_, a delicate brunette with brown eyes and a sharp tongue. She is for sure the most mischievous one in the PC, but what will happen to her once a practical joke is taken seriously, and her boyfriend is caught doing what he promised he never would?

BF – Cort

_Cort Hale_, the biggest player at SCA, who is actually staying faithful to his girlfriend Sarah for the first time ever. Or, so she thinks…

GF – Sarah

Twin – Perry

_Catrin Hathaway_, a tiny strawberry-blonde with green eyes who lives for art. She has a very unique personality, and perhaps that's why Maddy's twin brother is so attracted to her. But when Cat gets accepted into the Winter Heights Arts Magnate, will she have to leave SCA and the Pretty Committee for good?

BF – Alex

_Alex Lexington_, Maddy's twin brother, who is absolutely nothing like her. He likes school, and is affectionately called a nerd, but he can be a jock when he wants to. But when Cat gets the scholarship to WHAM, can Alex keep his soul mate from leaving forever?

GF – Catrin

Twin – Maddy

_Sarah Sparks_, a white-blonde with blue eyes and has an amazing eye for fashion. Maddy's second in command, therefore the official stylist for the group, yet she has always wanted to be a famous designer… but when her idol offers an internship while the biggest fight in the history of SCA is brewing, can Sarah stay loyal to her best friends or take this once-in-a-lifetime chance?

**Lords and Ladies:**

_Grace Kennedy_, a brunette with brown eyes who has been trying to get rid of the current Queen, King, Princesses, and Princes ever since the system was first introduced, and has sworn that she will do it before senior year is over… tick-tock tick-tock there's only five months left until graduation!

_Sarah Johnson_, a dark brunette with brown eyes who loves volleyball. Apparently she's good enough to get scholarships from all of the top schools… but since when is the agency Julianna models for calling her? Uh-oh, those two absolutely hate each other…

_Mallory Banks_, a blonde with green eyes and a quick temper who loves tennis. Nationally ranked, she has tournaments basically every weekend, so she and her rocker boyfriend have to use every moment they can together… so when he suddenly starts randomly disappearing, what can Mallory do to figure out what he's doing?

BF – Kellen

_Kellen Marshall_, a total rocker with shaggy blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. He just got back from a huge tour in Europe with his band, Blakjak. They're actually pretty good, and Kellen is one of Maddy's closest guy friends. Of course, this begs the question, how close is close?

GF - Mallory

_Lexi Marchella_, a pale brunette with dull brown eyes who really isn't that bright… Yet somehow she still manages to have the best grades in math. Is something going on between her and Mr. Laffiteau? I smell a scandal!!

_Alexa Sawyer_, a small brunette with blue eyes and is one of the smartest girls in the city. She is always spending time with one of the kids she tutors, who also happens to be her best friend's boyfriend. As if there wasn't enough drama going on already…


	2. Maddy Comes Home

**Ok, I have decided that each chapter is going to be in a different point of view. First up is Maddy. **

**Maddy Lexington POV:**

"Oh my God, I can't believe you actually got it! I never knew you could act well enough to snag the part of Bella… It's sad that the other girl, who was playing her, Kristen something, was found dead in her apartment. She wasn't very good, though," one of my best friends, Catrin Hathaway, said excitedly into her phone. I was on my way back to Eden Hills from an audition for Eclipse, the new Twilight movie. I went with the intention of getting a small part, because this would be my first real movie to act in. Surprisingly, I was cast as Bella Swan, who was the main character. I knew that there was an opening for Bella, but I thought that someone more experienced would get the part.

"Well, I just hope that her millions of fans across America won't be disappointed when they find out that some newbie is going to take her place," I said.

"Maddy, you are definitely not a newbie. How many times have you been cast as the lead in plays? How many times have you been to acting camp and workshops? You can't even count that high," Catrin said, with a teasing undertone to her voice.

"You're right, but I have a feeling not everyone is going to take this as well as you are. Oh, there's my cab. I'll call you when I get back home!" I said, waving down my ride. I touched the End Call button on my iPhone, and got into the cab. The driver looked at me expectantly, so I got out my billfold and told him where I needed to be.

"Um, 617 Swiss Avenue, Eden Hills. It's Summerset Coast Academy, the boarding school. Drop me off at the front gate, please," I said quickly.

"All right, so that'll be 78$. For an extra ten, I can get you there about thirty minutes quicker," the driver said. I looked at my watch. Oh shoot, I had two hours before dinner. The driver saw my expression and said, "Well, since you obviously have somewhere important to be, I'll get you there quick, free of charge."

"Oh, thank you! My friends would kill me if I were late for my own party," I said.

About an hour later, I was hurrying through the front door of my dorm at SCA. Almost immediately I was bombarded with the aromas of expensive perfumes, the sounds of laughter, and the feeling that I was home. I walked up the impressive spiral staircase to the suite I share with my five best friends, Catrin included. One of the best perks to being a wealthy senior at SCA was that you got to choose which rooms you got, and who you were roomed with. My friends and I had been eyeing this suite since freshman year, and were sad that in six months we would have to graduate and leave SCA forever. Speaking of my friends, once I got up the stairs I was almost knocked down by the five girls rushing towards me.

"Maddy! How was it?" Blair Beckenson said.

"Ohmygoshdidyougetapartanddidyoubringbackpresents?" Sarah Wellington said, bouncing up and down. I wonder if she was high…

"Guys, calm down! If you let her talk, maybe she could answer your questions," said Sarah Sparks, who we just called Sarah, and then the other Sarah we called "Starr". Nobody was sure where the nickname started, but it stuck. I laughed, and hugged everyone before I started talking.

"Well, I'm surprised Cat didn't tell you guys already," I said, looking at Catrin with my eyebrow arched.

"I didn't want to spoil it for everyone," she said, holding her hands up in defense. I smiled.

"Wait, what didn't Catrin tell us? Oh no, did you get cut?" Julianna Cargenie said with her brown eyes wide with worry.

"Actually, no, I didn't get cut. I was cast as Bella," I said softly. Everyone stared at me, shocked. Well, with the exception of Catrin, who was smiling at me.

"Are," said Blair.

"You," said Starr.

"Freakin," said Starr.

"Serious," squeaked Julianna. I nodded slowly, and then basically all hell broke loose.

Imagine being questioned at everything, and then being cross-examined to see if you were really serious. Well, multiply that by about six, and then you have a mild idea of what my dear friends put me through. After they were done though, I had a few questions of my own.

"Ok, enough. How were things here? Were there any problems at Court while I was gone?" I asked. Court was the social system here. There was the Queen, and then her boyfriend would get the honorary title of king, the Princes and Princesses, and then there were the Lords and Ladies. I had been appointed Queen in my freshman year by Holly Croisseux, who had been a senior at the time and was a former Queen. Since I was a senior this year, everyone was expecting me to choose my successor soon; because once I did it would be a whole new set of Princes, Princesses, Lords, and Ladies.

"Well, Grace was up to her old tricks, and tried to figure out where you were. Since no one knew about your audition except us, Alex, and Ian, we figured it would be a good excuse to tell her that you were spending time with your family," Sarah said promptly. I was glad that Sarah was my second-in-command. She was a very good leader, and had the quickest mind of anyone.

"That sounds good, except for one thing – Why wouldn't Alex be visiting, too? I mean, he is my twin brother, so it'd be a little weird if I went to see family without him," I said.

"Oh, we know, so we said that Alex was busting his ass with schoolwork, and he didn't get along with the cousins you were visiting," Sarah said smoothly. Impressive.

"Well, good. Shiz look what time it is! I have to start getting ready for the party!" I said frantically. Everyone sprang up, and we ran to the suite.

An hour later everyone was completely ready. I was wearing my new Marc Jacobs party dress that my mother had gotten me a few weeks ago. It was a deep shade of purple, and it fell right at mid-thigh. My shoes were shimmery silver Michael Korrs stilettos. I mean, it's my seventeenth birthday party. I can dress up a little if I want. Sarah was wearing a Pucci kimono dress with sexy gladiator sandals, Julianna was in an adorable True Religion mini skirt with a lacy top, Starr was going for a simpler look, with a black YSL strapless and black stilettos. Catrin was wearing an icy blue Chanel halter that was the same length as mine. Blair of course was wearing red, but strangely enough, the BCBG mini dress didn't overpower her.

"We look fabulous!" Catrin exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go _

_Good girls go bad_

I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  


I quickly fished out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maddy, are you glad to be home?" my heart melted as I listened to the silky voice of my boyfriend, Ian Edwards.

"Yeah, I missed like crazy. I'm so glad I'm back from LA," I said.

"So am I. Hey, tell the girls that you need to get over here soon, or the party will start without you!" Ian laughed.

"Oh, shoot, we should probably start heading over there. See you soon babe. Love you!" I said quickly, herding everyone out the door.

"Love you too. See you in a bit!" Ian said. I hung up and we started heading over to my party.


	3. Why Grace Hates Maddy

**Ok, I am officially the worst updater in the history of Fanfiction. And I decided that the whole story is going to be from Maddy's POV… it gets way too complicated when I try switching it. Sorry it took so long to post this! **

**Maddy Lexington POV:**

As we rushed down the stairs to the main hall, where Grace Kennedy, Sarah Johnson, Mallory Banks, Lexi Marchella, and Alexa Sawyer, also known as the Ladies of the Court, were meeting us, once again we all heard my phone ring with it's very unique song, that I actually got to help write.

_**I know your type**_

_**(Your type)**_

_**Boy you're dangerous**_

_**Yeah you're that guy**_

_**(That guy)**_

_**I'd be stupid to trust**_

_**But just one night couldn't be so wrong**_

_**You make me want to lose control**_

_She was so shy_

_Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_**I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends**_

_**I've heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist**_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Maddy Lexington?" asked a voice. And boy, what a voice! It sounded like the purest sunlight, the smoothest silk, and the richest chocolate combined, and multiplied by about seventeen.

"Depends on who's asking, and that would be…" I trailed off.

"Robert Pattinson, your co-star in Eclipse. I was told that a Maddy Lexington was to play Bella, and I thought I should take you out to dinner, since this is your first serious Hollywood movie, correct?" he asked. I stopped dead in my tracks, and my friends looked at me curiously.

"When exactly did you want to take me to dinner? And yes, this is my first serious movie, but I've acted in plays, musicals, you name it since I was about four," I said.

"I was thinking maybe Saturday night, because I know you have school and you live in Eden Hills, so it might be a little difficult to get to LA on a school night. Do you like sushi?" Robert asked. I laughed, because sushi happened to be one of my favorite foods.

"Sure, sushi sounds great! And thank you for being so generous, it's very kind of you. But I have to go; my amazing boyfriend is having a party for me and my twin brother, since we just turned seventeen today. It was great talking to you!" I said quickly. _Don't forget, you have the most incredible boyfriend in the whole world, and dating a co-star would end terribly anyways,_ I kept telling myself that as I hung up.

"Maddy, who was that? I know it wasn't Ian, and he's the only one you should be going to get sushi with!" Catrin quipped. We all laughed, and I smiled.

"That was Robert, he wanted to have sushi with me on Saturday so he could tell me about everyone on the set," I said slowly.

"Ohmygoshlikeadate???????" Starr asked frantically.

"No, not like a date. We're co-stars in a movie for Christ's sake. Hell, we're playing a vampire and his danger magnet girlfriend… so we have to get used to each other. I love Ian more then my own brother, so there will be nothing to worry about," I said calmly.

"Why would you be worried?" chimed in the always-annoying voice of Lexi Marchella. Great, now the Ladies were here. Just what we needed.

"Oh, we were just wondering if Maddy was going to choose anyone soon to be the next Queen, because we need to start grooming the new Princesses and Princes, and you all need to start grooming the Lords and Ladies. But, like always, Maddy has a plan, so everything should end up perfectly," Sarah said smoothly. I looked at her frantically. I didn't have a freakin' clue who the next Queen was going to be! She shrugged, which meant I had to pull myself together before anyone else noticed.

"Oh, ok then. Are ya'll ready to go? Or are you too busy hogging the spotlight to go to your own birthday party?" Grace asked, looking at me with a hateful glint in her light brown eyes. I guess I should explain why she hates me so much. See, back in middle school we were best friends. Like, it was always "Maddy and Grace", instead of just Maddy or just Grace. That was basically the story of our lives until the 23rd day of freshman year, when the reigning Queen Holly Croisseux, decided that she was going to announce her successor early so she could choose the new Court, and start training her to be fair to all of the cliques. Naturally, everyone thought that this year would be different and there would be two reigning Queens at the same time, because not a single person, not even my own twin, the only human being that really knows me, could even imagine the two of us unequal and unbalanced. When Holly chose me as her successor, I was more shocked then everyone else. Grace was furious, because she wanted to impress Ian, who at the time was her crush, "the macaroni to her cheese" as she used to put it. I offered her the position of princess, because at the time there really wasn't a second-in-command. She, being the stubborn little child she really was, refused because it was always "hell or glory, I don't want anything in between". When I asked her what that meant, she would storm off and pout in her room. After a week I gave up on her being my best friend, because this really wasn't the first time this had happened. But that's another story. I thought long and hard about my Court, and decided that Sarah Sparks, Julianna Cargenie, Sarah Wellington, and Catrin Hathaway, all extremely good friends of mine that I had known longer then Grace, should be the Princesses. I also decided that Grace should get a little power, even though she had shown her true colors as the bitchy person she really was, so I appointed Grace as the Duchess, and she got to choose her own Ladies. She ended up choosing the four least liked girls in the grade: Lexi Marchella, Sarah Johnson, Mallory Banks, and Alexa Sawyer. After a few months, everything was beginning to go back to normal, until Ian asked me out for the first time. This sent Grace into a burning rage that, after about three months, settled into smoldering resentment towards me, her former best friend who stole her boy, her throne, and her dream. All of this was unintentional, of course. If I knew it was that important to her I probably would have declined when Holly asked me, and told her that I couldn't do anything without Grace. But it was too late, and once you accept a position in Court as a Queen, Princess, or Lady, you are set in stone unless a) you are expelled from SCA b) you become pregnant c) you graduate d) you move e) you die (but this one has never happened to anyone in the history of Court). Over the summer, everything smoothed out between us until Grace was caught sabotaging the dance that Court held every year to kick off the social season. The Princesses and I talked it over, and we agreed that Grace didn't deserve to be in Court, but since she was already a major player, we couldn't take her out. Sarah Sparks came up with the idea of demoting her to Lady, which is a step lower than Duchess. Everyone thought it was a fair punishment, so the next day at our newly decided meeting place, which happened to be where Ian asked me out for the first time. It was one of the picnic tables in the Courtyard, which I thought was sort of ironic. The table was a stone circle under an old, shady oak. I sat at the unofficial head of the table, which was directly under the tree. Grace sat across from me, that familiar glint in her eyes. I told everyone what we had decided, and no one really looked that surprised. Apparently a few of the boys were betting on how long it would take me to demote her. Nothing changed until the middle of junior year, when Blair Beckenson moved to Eden Hills and transferred over to SCA. Everyone loved her from the beginning, and when someone suggested that we let her into Court, no one except Grace objected. By then Grace only came to Court as a formality, and everyone basically ignored her ideas, her votes didn't count, and nobody really liked her.

"Hey, Earth to Maddy! You've been staring into space for like, five minutes! We need to get a move on, girl! Your extremely hot boyfriend is waiting for you with your hot twin brother!" Catrin said, waving her hand in front of my face, trying to break my trance. I laughed.

"Oh, excuse me. Though would you please stop calling Alex hot? It's mentally disturbing," I joked.

"But he's so I hot I could bake cookies on his abs!" Catrin gushed, smiling. I gagged, wondering when she had seen my brother's abs.

"Ok, ok, let's go. The boys are waiting for us!" Sarah said. I rolled my eyes. Ever since I had introduced her to Trey Edwards, my witty lab partner and Ian's hot cousin, she'd become obsessed.

"Ok Sarah, just admit you want to see Trey. I think that'd be great if you two started going out, especially since James would probably have a seizure," I joked about her sometimes boyfriend, who was possibly the most possessive person I had ever met.

A few minutes later, we were knocking on the boys' dorm, waiting for them to open the faded yellow door. As we stood there impatiently, I heard Catrin's phone ring.

_You say we're both little people and you like it that way  
But in time I'm gunna put this body to shame (and grow old)  
Where a suit like my old man  
Pack up all my things and get my tail out of town_

We've got it good  
Whether you like this town or not  
I know it's small but with a big head  
it's bound to get hot  
In the summer  
But the summer is a bummer  
If you can't leave  
This pathetic excuse for a town

That holds all your memories  
A lifetime of crushes and your broken dreams  
To be anywhere but here  
But baby anywhere is away from me

If you got it all figured out  
Then what is there to shout about  
This Midwest town is gunna miss you  
Just go ahead and work it out  
But first come on and let it out  
Scream it shout tell everybody how your gunna leave

In about one year you'll have it all figured out  
These big city dream are what you're about  
Walking like strangers among these states  
Only time will tell how long I can wait

"Hello?" Catrin asked. I saw her pretty eyes go wide, from shock or fear I don't know.

"Yes sir. Thank you so much! I can't wait to tell my parents. They'll be so proud. Good night," she said excitedly. Everyone looked at each other. What was so exciting that had Cat bouncing up and down like a pogo stick?

"Cat, what's up? What happened?" Blair asked.

"You know how I applied to Winter Heights Arts Magnate a few months ago, and we didn't think I would get in? Well, I got in, and they offered me a full ride!" Catrin squealed.

"But Cat, WHAM is in Rosewood! And Rosewood is in England!" Starr exclaimed.


End file.
